


And for You, My Love

by StorjaHistorja



Series: Diantara Padang yang Hijau, bersamaan dengan Taman yang Teduh [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, bakal ada waktunya jared harris meranin karakter yang bahagia selamanya, ghosts and good omens full of love and stuff but im always slut for tragedy, ini bukan waktunya, mempersembahkan: aki-aki radioaktif
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: “Beritahu aku, Boris. Apakah menurutmu segalanya akan berbeda jika kita bertemu lebih awal?”Shcherbina mengumpat dan nyaris mati tersedak minumannya. Legasov sendiri tak bergerak dari posisinya, kecuali matanya terbuka, mengerjap perlahan dan mengarahkannya pada Shcherbina. Disini Shcherbina baru menyadari betapa jernihnya bola mata itu. Karena sadar Legasov masih menunggu jawaban, Shcherbina angkat bahu.





	1. Chapter 1

Shcherbina dan Khomyuk tampak tak berdaya di seberang sana. Legasov bertaruh rasa terkejut dan putus asa mereka sama histerisnya dengan yang ia rasakan. Tak jauh darinya, tatapan menusuk Charkov mengingatkan: _kau kalah, Valery Alexeyevich. Segala tentangmu tak lebih sekedar kesia-siaan._

Legasov tidak sanggup mengangkat pandangan. Jika ia menatap Shcherbina maupun Khomyuk lebih lama lagi, dirinya bisa jauh lebih porak poranda—jauh melampaui Chernobyl.

.

.

.

Apakah segalanya akan berbeda, jika saja Legasov tidak membuka mulut naifnya? Jika saja Legasov mau menanggung dosa kebohongannya demi negaranya? Jika saja Legasov merelakan jutaan umat manusia menderita untuk ribuan tahun lamanya? Jika saja Legasov menolak saat Shcherbina menelepon di pagi itu?

“Ini semua harus berarti, Boris. Masih ada jalan lain, selalu ada jalan lain! Kita tak bisa biarkan mereka melakukan ini, setelah semua jerih payah kita, setelah segala yang Valery korbankan—Boris—?” Khomyuk dikejutkan dengan Shcherbina yang hanya berbalik dan menjauh darinya begitu saja. Perempuan itu menyusulnya dan baru saja akan melontarkan umpatan saat ia menyadari kerling duka di mata Shcherbina.

“Boris—”

“Pulanglah, Khomyuk. Adalah kebohongan yang ingin diinginkan negeri terkutuk ini, maka itulah racun yang harus kita telan.” Ujar Shcherbina parau. Khomyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat itu pula.

“Begitu saja?” Seolah seseorang baru saja menarik paksa karpet dari kaki Khomyuk, dan barulah ia sadari kesendiriannya. Shcherbina sudah jauh lima langkah di depan saat ia menyahut pada Khomyuk:

“Kita takkan bertemu lagi.”

.

.

.

Shcherbina takkan pernah melupakan pendar nila di udara begitu Chernobyl muncul dari balik cakrawala. _Indah_. Batinnya. Legasov tak sependapat. Rasa cemas itu kembali, membuat wajahnya pucat. Kontras dengan saat ia menjelaskan cara kerja reaktor nuklir tak lama lalu.

“Apa yang telah mereka perbuat?” umpatnya. Shcherbina tidak suka nada bicara itu.

“Kau bisa melihat ke dalam sana?”

“Tak perlu. Lihatlah, grafit di atap. Seluruh bangunan telah hancur. Inti reaktor terbuka!”

“Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Oh, demi Tuhan—” Legasov menunjuk kepulan asap raksasa di hadapan mereka. “lihat pendaran itu—itulah radiasi yang mengionisasi udara!”

Shcherbina, masih merasa skeptis, memerintahkan sang pilot untuk mendekati reaktor. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung apa yang ada di balik kepulan asap tersebut. _Tidak mungkin seburuk itu_. Legasov melihatnya seolah dia sudah gila.

“Boris Yevdokimovich—”

“Beraninya kau panggil namaku!”

Bila Shcherbina mengancam sang pilot dengan peluru, Legasov mengancamnya dengan pederitaan seumur hidup.

Sang pilot membanting kemudi, mengguncang semua orang di dalam helikopter. Mereka berbalik meninggalkan reaktor sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

Kemudian sudah jelas bila bencana Chernobyl disebabkan oleh keteledoran mereka yang haus tahta. Fomin, Byurkhanov, Dyatlov. Mereka bahkan tak pantas menerima belas kasih berupa kematian. Mereka harus menanggung dosa ini seumur hidup—sehingga tiap mereka menoleh dari balik bahu, mereka akan ingat masa depan ribuan orang tak bersalah yang telah mereka rengut. Termasuk masa depan Legasov dan Shcherbina. _Lima tahun lagi._

Legasov dan Shcherbina saling menuangkan minuman. Penghargaan kecil karena mereka berhasil memompa air keluar dari tangki di bawah Chernobyl. Penghargaan kecil karena Legasov berhasil mencoret ‘berteriak murka pada pemimpin Soviet’ dari daftar impiannya.

“Ikutlah keluar denganku.” Shcherbina menahan diri agar pernyataannya itu tak terdengar seperti pintaan. Legasov sibuk menyelesaikan rokok. Balasnya:

“Ini sudah larut, dan aku lelah.” Dan itu sangatlah jelas bagi Shcherbina. Mereka terbang menuju Pripyat, menyangka urusan ini hanya akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam. Kini lihatlah bagaimana urusan yang sama itu menjatuhkan hukuman mati.

“_Ikutlah denganku_.” Pinta Shcherbina pada akhirnya. Penuh penekanan. Ia sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan dari sang ilmuan. Legasov mematikan rokoknya.

Mereka mengelilingi taman, malam itu. Shcherbina langsung dikelilingi kerumunan anjing yang ditinggal majikan mereka. Legasov teringat pada Sacha—kucing malang itu takkan pernah tahu jika majikannya ini telah kehilangan separuh usianya. Bahkan, kemungkinan besar hidup kucing itu akan melampaui Legasov.

“Apa yang kau mau? Permohonan maaf?” pecah Legasov, masih kesal. Di sampingnya, Shcherbina melemparkan potongan-potongan sosis pada para anjing malang itu.

“Apa yang akan menimpa anak-anak itu?”

“Anak apa? Para penyelam?”

“Penyelam, pemadam kebakaran, mereka yang ada di ruang kontrol.. apa yang akan radiasi perbuat pada mereka, tepatnya?” balas Shcherbina sembari membersihkan tangannya dengan saputangan. Legasov mengernyitkan dahi, belum mengetahui arah pembicaraan.

Sang Ilmuan menjelaskan semampunya, dan bagaimana mereka masih diberi keringanan atas kematian mereka sendiri yang sedikit lebih perlahan. Tentunya urusan berdamai dengan kematian akan lebih sulit bagi Shcherbina yang masih memiliki keluarga di pundak—kontras dengan Legasov yang hanya memiliki Sacha.

Legasov terus bicara, hingga akhirnya Shcherbina menghentikan langkah, dan mereka saling berhadapan. Tak ada kepedihan dalam raut Shcherbina selama Legasov menjelaskan kematian mereka, dan itu sangat mengejutkan.

“Kalau begitu, tampaknya yang menimpa kita ini tidaklah seberapa bukan... Valery?”

_Atau mungkin Shcherbina memang sepandai itu dalam menguasai dirinya? _Legasov mengangguk.

Kemudian Shcherbina menggeleng kecil. Dua sosok muncul dari balik bayangan, seorang pria dan wanita. Legasov menyipitkan mata.

“Aku pernah melihat mereka.” Katanya. Shcherbina tak menanggapi. Hingga petir seolah telah menyambar Legasov, ia menatap Shcherbina tak percaya. Bahkan setelah segala yang mereka perbuat, Tanah Air tak sepenuhnya menaruh hati pada mereka.

.

.

.

Ulana Khomyuk berkutat dengan catatannya. Rumus dan angka, mereka mengatakan hal yang sama: reaktor RBMK tidak mungkin meledak. Meskipun mereka menemukan kesalahan manusiawi, tetap saja tidak mungkin. Itulah yang membuat segalanya ganjil. Bagaimana mungkin Chernobyl bisa terjadi?

Legasov muncul tak lama kemudian. Ia datang dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Maka dari itu, Khomyuk memutuskan: Ia akan pergi ke Moskow, mencari tahu penyebab bencana ini. _Ini tidak boleh terulang._

“Kita harus cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Tiap momen, tiap keputusan.” Ujar Legasov. “Cari tahu sekarang, selagi mereka hidup.”

Legasov meneguk habis minumannya. 

.

.

.

Dari jendela penginapannya, Legasov hanya mampu melihat jalanan kosong, gedung-gedung yang ditinggalkan. Kemudian angin. Angin dingin yang berhembus lembut. Legasov mengabaikan fakta bahwa angin tersebut membawa ribuan partikel radioaktif. Ia menyulut moncong rokoknya dan membiarkan dirinya dimabuk kedamaian untuk beberapa saat.

Angin bercampur asap rokok membelai rambutnya. Legasov membayangkan sebuah padang rumput. Angin yang sama menyisir diantara helai rerumputan. Sekelompok anak dengan ceria berlarian disana. Menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan layangan.

“Valery.” Panggil seseorang. Kemungkinan salah satu kawannya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dalam genggamannya sebuah catatan berisi kata-kata indah. Puisi maupun cuplikan paragraf dari novel murahan. Legasov lah yang menulisnya.

“Valera.” Ulang sosok itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Legasov membuka matanya. Segalanya lenyap.

.

.

.

“Kita mungkin tak sanggup membuat seseorangpun naik ke bulan, namun setidaknya kita sanggup mencegah seseorangpun naik ke atap.” Tambah Shcherbina. Jika bukan karena permasalahan yang tengah mereka hadapi, Legasov mungkin akan tertawa mendengar ironi disana.

“Itulah yang terpenting, Jendral. Dalam situasi apapun, tak seseorangpun boleh naik ke sana. Hanya robot.”

Tarakanov mengabulkan rover bulan mereka, meski untuk menangani Masha, mereka punya beberapa hambatan. _Namun kalian tak perlu memikirkan ini sekarang, komrad. _Jamin sang Jendral. Shcherbina yang skeptis seperti biasa, barulah tenang setelah Legasov menepuk bahunya.

Malam itu, tepat sebelum rover bulan mereka tiba, Shcherbina yang kesulitan tidur memutuskan untuk pergi ke trailer utama. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan Legasov yang terlelap diatas meja kerja, diantara tumpukan dokumen dan grafik cetak biru. Kacamata tebalnya masih terpasang. Tak jauh darinya sebuah asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok. Rupanya tak hanya dirinya yang cemas menghadapi hari esok.

Shcherbina melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan, dan menyelimuti bahu Legasov dengan itu. Mantel tersebut mungkin tak banyak membantu menghadapi dinginnya malam, namun itu termasuk cukup. Shcherbina melepaskan kacamata Legasov, dan meletakkannya di samping asbak rokok. Ia berbalik keluar untuk meminta sebotol vodka.

Untuk seseorang setua dirinya, Legasov pasti akan bangun dengan sakit di leher dan punggung. Meskipun demikian, Shcherbina tak tega untuk mengguncangnya bangun dan mengusirnya ke salah satu tenda prajurit di luar sana. Maka Shcherbina menarik kursi di sebrangnya, dan mulai menuangkan minumannya.

“Beritahu aku, Boris. Apakah menurutmu segalanya akan berbeda jika kita bertemu lebih awal?”

Shcherbina mengumpat dan nyaris mati tersedak minumannya. Legasov sendiri tak bergerak dari posisinya, kecuali matanya terbuka, mengerjap perlahan dan mengarahkannya pada Shcherbina. Disini Shcherbina baru menyadari betapa jernihnya bola mata itu. Karena sadar Legasov masih menunggu jawaban, Shcherbina angkat bahu.

“Akan berbeda, pasti.” Katanya. Shcherbina membayangkan Legasov muda yang berlarian di kota kelahirannya. Berusaha untuk tidak terlambat masuk kelas. “Namun apa gunanya itu sekarang? Kita berdua tak lebih dari dua mayat hidup yang berjalan.”

Shcherbina mengerjap saat mendengar sesuatu yang seperti tawa kecil dari arah Legasov. Tak berselang lama, ia mendapati kawannya sudah kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Rencana rover bulan mereka sukses, dan Shcherbina tak mampu membendung luap kebahagiaan. Tak hanya pekerjaannya yang dimudahkan, ia pun disana saat meihat sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Legasov. _Apa itu Valery? Sebuah senyuman?_

Shcherbina membawa Legasov dalam peluknya. Kawannya itu ikut membalas.

.

.

.

Joker benar-benar sebuah lelucon, dan Shcherbina belum pernah merasa semurka ini. Ia membayangkan wajah Ryzhkov dan Gorbachev di atas meja, dan membantingkan teleponnya kesana. Sementara itu di luar, Legasov menyulut rokoknya yang ke sekian belas sejak pagi itu. Tarakanov bertukar pandang dengannya saat mendengar Shcherbina mengumpati nama sang pemimpin Soviet.

Mereka sungguh celaka, dan Shcherbina membutuhkan telepon baru.

.

.

.

“Biorobot. Manusia.” Legasov menyerah. Mereka akan mengorbankan sekumpulan orang, _lagi_. Ia memandang Shcherbina dan Tarakanov, berharap sebuah ide yang lebih manusiawi tiba-tiba muncul di kepala mereka. Tak seorangpun menyanggahnya. Secara dramatis, hujan di luar semakin lebat.

.

.

.

“Aku menemukan tempat.” Bisik Shcherbina, sangat pelan. Mereka tengah memantau para biorobot yang dengan disiplin memanjati atap gedung. Legasov melirik ke kiri dan kanan melalui ekor mata, memastikan kehadiran para agen KGB yang mengawasi mereka. Kemudian, tanpa membuat gerak-gerik mencurigakan, Legasov membalas:

“Kita ke sana malam ini. Akan kuhubungi Khomyuk.”

Jikapun dua agen tersebut menyadari, mereka hanya akan menyimpulkan Shcherbina dan Legasov sedang mengomentari keberanian para pahlawan sukarela Soviet.

.

.

.

Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat bunga matahari? Legasov tidak ingat tepatnya, namun masa-masa tenang tak lebih dari bunga tidur. Shcherbina menepuk bahunya, mengingatkan tujuan utama mereka kemari.

Tempat yang ditemukan Shcherbina adalah sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang kini tampak seperti lokasi pertunjukan horror—namun itu semua kalah dengan Chernobyl, pada akhirnya.

Ruang-ruang kelas yang kosong, mainan plastik yang bergeletakan. Lembaran kertas gambar yang ia injak mengingatkan betapa banyak jiwa tak bersalah yang harus ikut menanggung kehancuran hingga berabad ke depan.

Mereka naik ke lantai tiga, dan mengawasi ke luar jendela, menunggu Ulana Khomyuk.

“Malam yang indah, bukan?” Buka Legasov. Ia dibalas dengan pandangan _aku-kecewa-dengan-usahamu-untuk-berbasa-basi_ dari Shcherbina. Legasov berpaling, malu. Jemarinya gatal untuk meraih rokok yang tak ada di sakunya.

“Malam yang indah.” Angguk Shcherbina simpatik. Karena sungguh, dengan Chernobyl yang tak menghalangi langit dan cahaya seisi Pripyat yang suram, mereka bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang jernih.

“Boris—”

“Valery—”

Shcherbina mengibaskan tangan, mengalah. Ia mempersilahkan Legasov untuk melanjutkan._ Ini canggung_. Batin Legasov. Sang fisikawan mendesah. Ungkapnya:

“Ribuan orang—ilmuan—akan hadir di Wina. Aku bisa mengatakan apapun, dan dunia pasti mendengar. Tapi—”

“KGB memberikanmu naskah, bukan?” Tebak Shcherbina. Hal itu sama sekali tak mengejutkan. “Dan kita masih belum tahu bagaimana sebuah reaktor RBMK, yang tak mungkin meledak, sungguh meledak.”

Legasov mengangguk, putus asa. Baru saja ia hendak mempersilahkan Shcherbina angkat bicara, sebuah mobil yang membawa Khomyuk tiba.

Perempuan itu melangkah dengan begitu pasti, meski cahaya di dalam gedung itu tak cukup menerangi. Legasov dan Shcherbina sudah menunggunya di atas.

“Apakah mereka bersalah?” Tanya Shcherbina.

“Ya. Karena ketidak-kompetenan, pelanggaran regulasi keamanan, keteledoran melebihi batas,” urutnya. “tapi ledakkan itu? Aku tak yakin.”

“Maksudmu?” Shcherbina tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Khomyuk menghampiri Legasov.

“Sudah kuteliti semua data, Toptunov berkata jujur. Mereka mematikan reaktornya, dan terjadilah ledakkan,” ia menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Legasov. “Menurutku artikel ini punya jawabannya, namun dua halaman sudah dibuang.”

Legasov hanya mampu melirik artikel tersebut. Wajahnya memucat.

“Kau sudah pernah membaca ini.” Tebak Khomyuk. Legasov sudah tahu jawabannya.

“AZ-5 tak mungkin menyebabkan ledakan, kecuali para operator sungguh mengacaukan segalanya.” Jelasnya.

“Jadi ini kesalahan mereka?” Simpul Shcherbina.

“Ya.”

“Tapi mereka bukan satu-satunya yang bersalah.” Timpal Khomyuk. Legasov terdiam.

“Bukan satu-satunya.” Pemerintah Soviet. _Mereka juga bersalah_. Lihat kemana agenda Supremasi Industri Nuklir yang mengelikan ini membawa mereka.

“Dan kau akan sampaikan ini di Wina?” Karena jika Khomyuk lah yang ditunjuk untuk menghadiri konferensi tersebut, dengan senang hati ia akan menyampaikannya. Persetan tanah air.

Shcherbina mendebatnya, seolah Khomyuk telah hilang akal. Jika Legasov mengungkapkan ini pada dunia, Soviet akan menjamin kesengsaraan hingga akhir hayat. _Saat segalanya menyangkut orang-orang yang kau cinta, kau takkan peduli apa kata nuranimu._

“Kita akan buat kesepakatan dengan KGB..”

“Kesepakatan dengan KGB? Dan kau menyebutku naif?”

Khomyuk sungguh benci mereka yang buta karena cinta. Cinta bukanlah alasan untuk keegoisan.

“Kalian kenal nama Vasily Ignatenko?” tantang Khomyuk. Tentu mereka tak mengenalnya. “dia seorang pemadam kebakaran, dan mati dua pekan setelah bencana itu. Aku tengah mengawasi istrinya. Dia punya seorang anak perempuan, yang mati empat jam setelah dilahirkan. Mereka bilang, radiasi bisa membunuh seorang ibu, namun sang bayi menyerap dalam kandungannya—bayinya.”

Shcherbina tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya. Khomyuk menatap Legasov dalam-dalam:

“Kita hidup di negara, dimana seorang anak harus mati demi menyelamatkan ibunya. Jadi,” ia melirik Shcherbina. “Persetan kesepakatanmu, persetan hidup kita semua.”

_Seseorang harus mulai ungkapkan kebenaran._

.

.

.

“Aku tahu kau menyayanginya, Valery. Dan jelas ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun apalah itu ketimbang penderitaan ribuan orang tak bersalah, dan masa depan anak-anak mereka?” Khomyuk bahkan tak repot mengecilkan suaranya. Perempuan itu berusaha menyusul langkah Legasov yang sama sekali tak melambat.

“Biarkan aku berpikir.” balas Legasov. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

.

.

.

“Hentikan, Boris.” Jika Shcherbina terus menatapnya seperti itu, Legasov takkan mampu menyelesaikan apapun. Ia memijati keningnya, meski sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa migrain di kepala.

Shcherbina baru saja membanting teleponnya (baru), setelah Charkov sama sekali tak merespon tawarannya dengan baik. _Akan kami pertimbangkan_. Hanya itu jawabnya. Shcherbina... dia tidak suka digantungkan, dia tidak pernah digantungkan.

Mereka baru menghabiskan tiga gelas vodka, dan Legasov harus kembali ke Moskow untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya besok. Shcherbina beranjak, ia mendekati jendela dan menutup tirainya kasar. Legasov mematikan rokoknya agar ruangan tidak bertambah pengap.

“Sungguh pengertian.” Komentar Shcherbina kering. Kawannya tidak menanggapi, dan kembali pada lembar catatannya. Mencoret, menggaris bawahi, dan menambahkan hal-hal yang akan ia sampaikan di Wina nanti.

“Kau akan lakukan yang terbaik, bukan?”

Legasov berhenti menulis. Raut wajahnya tampak masam. Shcherbina menghela napas. Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya. Lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi Legasov.

“Aku di kamar, jika kau butuh sesuatu.” Katanya. Jam di pergelangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Shcherbina merebahkan diri di atas kasur tanpa repot menanggalkan dasi maupun kemeja. Tulang punggungnya menggerutu penuh syukur.

Shcherbina belum lama memejamkan mata saat kasurnya terguncang—seseorang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu saja itu Legasov. Ia tak keberatan untuk berbagi.

“Valera.” Panggilnya. Legasov menoleh. Ia sudah terbebas dari kacamata, dan Shcherbina kembali tertegun dengan jernihnya bola mata itu. Ia takkan bosan memandangi Legasov seumur hidup. Legasov mengisyaratkan Shcherbina untuk bergeser, memberikannya ruang untuk ikut berbaring.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang—mereka tak mampu mengutarakan apapun dengan penyadap KGB yang bertebaran, tersembunyi di seluruh ruangan. Sesal Shcherbina, bahkan jika KGB tidak mengawasi mereka, ia takkan mampu mengubah apapun yang ada dalam kepala Legasov.

“Buat aku berhenti.” Bisik Shcherbina. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Legasov dan mencium lembut kulit diatas nadinya. Keterkejutan tampak di wajah Legasov. Shcherbina masih menunggu Legasov untuk menghentikannya.

“Kita berdua sekarat, dan terus dikejar waktu.” Tanggap Legasov. Ia tersenyum sendu. Shcherbina tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir itu. Legasov mengerjap. “Borja—”

Legasov tak menghentikan saat Shcherbina mencium ujung bibirnya. Seharusnya ini akan membuat segalanya semakin kusut, namun mereka berdua sekarat dan terus dikejar waktu. Legasov mengumpati dirinya, mengumpati Chernobyl, mengumpati Soviet. Ia membalas ciuman Shcherbina, dan tak seorang pun dari mereka meminta untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

Semua orang berdiri dan menepukkan tangan. Di telinga Legasov, ini terdengar seperti aliran air terjun. Aliran air tersebut menghantamnya hanyut ke dalam jurang penuh dusta. Dunia percaya Uni Soviet mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, dan terus memuji Legasov.

Khomyuk, Shcherbina, bahkan Charkov ada di sana saat ia tiba di bandara. Di luar dugaan, tak ada kekecewaan di wajah Khomyuk. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk, penuh pengertian. Shcherbina mendekapnya, tampak jenaka.

Charkov hanya menepuk bahunya, dan hilang ditelan kerumunan.

.

.

.

“Mereka tak melakukan apapun, Boris.” _Tentu saja mereka tak mengindahkan janji_. Sacha di depan ruangan tengah sibuk membersihkan bulunya, tak mempedulikan majikannya yang kini membasahi jaket mahal seorang wakil ketua dewan menteri Uni Soviet dengan air mata.

Ulana Khomyuk benar. Seseorang harus mulai mengungkapkan kebenaran.

“Kita masih punya satu kesempatan: pengadilan Dyatlov, Byukharov, dan Fomin.”

“Dan jika mereka tetap tak menghiraukan?”

Legasov tersenyum pahit.

“Kita paksa mereka untuk mendengar.”

.

.

.

.

END


	2. epilog

Angin dingin berhembus lembut. Valery Legasov menyulut moncong rokoknya dan membiarkan dirinya dimabuk kedamaian untuk beberapa saat. Kini angin bercampur asap rokok lah yang membelai rambutnya. Legasov berada di sebuah padang rumput.

Angin yang sama menyisir diantara helai rerumputan. Sekelompok anak dengan ceria berlarian disana. Menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan layangan.

“Valery.” Panggil seseorang. Kemungkinan salah satu kawannya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dalam genggamannya sebuah catatan berisi kata-kata indah. Puisi maupun cuplikan paragraf dari novel murahan. Legasov lah yang menulisnya.

“Valera.” Ulang sosok itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Legasov membuka matanya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Shcherbina.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, fanfiksi ini berdasarkan Chernobyl (2019) produksi HBO, yang juga fiksi-sejarah. Tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kejadian nyata, dan tokoh nyata Valery Legasov maupun Boris Shcherbina.
> 
> RIP hati saya yang lagi-lagi hancur gegara Jared Harris. Seseorang kudu bikin film dimana dia gak perlu sekarat atau mati menderita pls (atau mungkin saya sendiri yg harus berhenti nonton tragedi).
> 
> Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lagu Lyube dengan judul yang sama, Prosto Lyubov, yang bisa diartikan ‘Sekedar Cinta’.


End file.
